


Lay Me Down To Rest

by RepYourSet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Avalance for the win, F/F, More angst, Set after the finale, They love each other, a little smut, dont worry no one dies, grieving is part of life, theres some fluff at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RepYourSet/pseuds/RepYourSet
Summary: Sara and Ava had plans.Sara just didn't think their plans would involve walking into the darkness of a forest at an undisclosed location; but she is here because Ava needs her to be and that's the only thing she needs to know.





	Lay Me Down To Rest

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write I'm just pretending.
> 
> I dont own the characters.
> 
> If I did LoT would be 42 minutes of Avalance sin, with cameos from Amari.
> 
> I am Avalance trash.

John and Gary coming to Aruba and ruining their makeshift vacation was bad.

John and Gary coming to Aruba to tell them that her decision as Captain to let Mallus escape his time prison had resulted in the subsequent weakening of the veil between the demon world and our own World and now demons were escaping into our dimension was the worst.

The only good thing Sara had to look forward to before the chaos of fighting demons, because of course she was going to fight demons, Sara might have fucked the World up but she’ll be damned if she doesn’t take responsibility for her actions and not help unfuck what she fucked, was the plans she and Ava had.

After lying on the beach for another hour, trying to meditate to get her mind off of the impending doom she had let loose on the World, Sara finally decided to retreat to her room to get ready to see Ava. Something positive needed to come from this day, and if Sara got her way there would be a lot of _coming_ today.

She had just opened her bag to change into her dress when a portal opened to her room and Ava stepped through. Ava was still wearing her Time Bureau suit, which while disappointing, Sara could think of several other outfits she would rather see Ava in, was not a lost cause; Sara also had several scenarios that they could play out that involved Ava’s Time Bureau suit, so all was not lost.

Sara couldn’t help but smile when she saw Ava, and although Ava herself looked tired, busy from solving anachronisms that the Legends help create, the woman smiled when she saw Sara too. There were flowers in Ava’s left hand and Sara was bemused by the sentiment, she never said she was a flower kind of girl, but nonetheless excited that Ava had thought to get her flowers.

 Sara moved toward Ava to wrap her arms around her in a hug.

“You have no idea how happy I am to see you,” Sara said while tucking herself further into Ava’s embrace. “You won’t believe who showed up at the beach.”

“John Constantine and Gary.” Ava said while rolling her eyes, while she might admit that John proved useful while they were fighting Mallus she was no less annoyed with his presence, even if he and Sara were a thing of the past.

“Wait, how did you know?” Sara asked.

“I am Gary’s superior officer Sara, he reports to me first, which is why I’m here earlier than expected. I was hoping to talk to you before _John_ got here.”

“Aves, babe, your still not jealous are you, cause I told you John is nothing compared to what you and I have.”

“Yes I know, and for the record I was never jealous,” Sara pulls back from their embrace to look at Ava, “Ok, fine, maybe I was a little jealous, but honestly I’m not worried about that.”

“Then what is it?”

“Gary and John are kind of dating and its annoying ok, it’s like no matter what I do this guy is involved in my life. The only good thing that has come from their relationship is the fact that I can threaten Mr. Constantine.”

“You really care about Gary don’t you?” Sara asked, knowing Ava doesn’t just threaten people for anyone.

“Of course I do, I don’t have many friends, but the ones I do have mean a lot to me. Don’t tell him I told you that, he would never let me live it down. Plus I told Mr. Constantine if he hurt Gary I was going to stick that foot he keeps in his office someplace where the sun doesn’t shine.”

“Oh, I don’t know Ava I think he _might_ be into that.”  

“Oh my God, please stop talking.” Sara starts to laugh at the disgusted look on Ava’s face, while changing the subject to spare Ava from any more insight into John’s kinks.

“So you know about the release of the demons.”

“Yes, I had to pull several agents out of their assignments due to the presence of demons being displaced across time, at this present time the Bureau is not equipped with the means to fight the demons and ensure the safety of our agents, but that’s not why I’m here.”

“Oh, are you here to bring me flowers?” Sara asked while smiling up at Ava, and honestly they were going to have to do something about Ava being a giant because Sara didn’t need neck problems.

“No actually these weren’t for you,” Ava says while looking flustered, “I didn’t think you were into flowers so I never thought to bring some to you, and honestly now that I realize I never brought you flowers I feel like crap. What kind of gentlelady doesn’t bring her girlfriend flowers? I can get you some flowers, just let me portal to a shop” Ava tried to step away from Sara to move to portal to a shop to get some flowers, but was stopped by Sara grabbing her hand and pulling her back to her. The last thing Sara wanted was for Ava to be away from her.

“Don’t worry about it,” Sara said. “So if the flowers aren’t for me, who are the for? Is it Mick?”

Ava laughs briefly at Sara’s joke before becoming somber. She wraps her arms around Sara’s waist and pulls her closer so she can lean down and place a lingering kiss on Sara’s forehead.

“God, I’m not sure what I did to deserve you.” Ava whispers. Sara isn’t sure what caused Ava’s mood to change, but she lets Ava embrace her, she kisses Ava’s clavicle to let her know she is there for her, and she waits for Ava to start talking.

Ava begins walking them back towards the bed and when Sara feels the mattress against her legs she sits, while Ava kneels in front of her. The change in position forces them to let go of one another, but a moment later they are both reaching for the others hands. Sara is surprised to see tears in Ava’s eyes.

“Aves, what’s going on?” Sara whispered, it wasn’t like Ava to keep things from her.

“I know we had plans, but there is something I need to do first, and I want you to come with me. I understand if you don’t want-”

“I’ll come with you.” Sara interrupts Ava before she has a chance to finish speaking, she is not sure where Ava wants her to go, but she can tell it is important to her and that’s all that matters.

“You didn’t even let me finish.”

“I don’t need too. If you need me Ava, I’m right here for you. Besides I seem to remember you being willing to enter a demon realm for me without hesitating.”

Ava lets go of one of Sara’s hands to place her hand on Sara’s cheek. “Thank you.” Sara turns her head to press a kiss to Ava’s palm. “You should probably change though.” Ava stands up to let Sara get dressed.

As Sara moves to take off her shawl, Ava grabs her wrist gently. “Wait, let me.” Sara turns around so her back is facing Ava and as Ava moves to remove her shawl she feels her fingertips caressing the sides of her neck. Sara can’t help the shiver that moves through her body or the heat that she starts to feel building up inside. When she feels Ava pulling at the drawstrings of her bikini top she arches her back, her ass making contact with the rough material of Ava’s work pants, the sensation doing nothing to dull the strain in her nipples. All of a sudden the material of the top against her bare breasts is too much and she needs to be rid of the top as soon as possible, but Ava is taking her time, lightly running her fingers over Sara’s neck and down her back. Sara closes her eyes and lets Ava control the tempo.

Sara lets out a sign of relief when the garment finally falls to the floor, a sign that quickly turns into a moan when she feels Ava step forward so their bodies are flush against one another. Angling her head to the side so Ava can kiss her neck, as she grabs hold of Sara’s waist. Sara backs up further into Ava’s arms, slightly grinding against her, the moan Ava lets out at the contact makes Sara smile, she knows she is not the only one affected by this.

“Fuck you feel so good,” Ava whispers in Sara’s ear. Oh God Sara didn’t know if they were going to make it out of this room if Ava started _talking_ to her like that, she was already starting to get wet just from Ava touching her, if Ava started talking she was going to be drenched.

 Ava moved away from her ear and Sara couldn’t help but whine at the loss of contact. “Shh baby relax, I’m right here.” Ava whispered. Sara didn’t have to wait long before Ava was back, after moving her hair to the side Ava started nuzzling her neck, leaving opened mouth kisses on her skin as she slowly moved back to Sara’s ear. “I love-,” Ava paused briefly. She had wanted to say that she loved Sara, but right now didn’t seem like the most romantic option to declare her love for the other woman. Sara had been though a lot and Ava didn’t want to taint her confession of love, especially considering what she was about to do, Sara deserves the best and Ava was going to do everything in her power to give it to her. “The way you feel.” Ava finished her statement.

Sara moaned her agreement and it took every ounce of willpower Ava had to stop herself from reaching into Sara’s bikini bottoms and _filling_ her until she came right there in Ava’s arms. There would be time for that later. Ava adjusted her hold on Sara and almost immediately Sara recognized the change in atmosphere, this was less sexual and more sentimental; Sara opens her eyes and remembers the tears that threatened to fall from Ava’s eyes only moments ago.

“Sorry, I kind of got caught up in the moment.” Sara whispers.

“Don’t apologize, we both did.”

“What do you need baby?”

“Just you. I think its best if I wait outside, while you change.” Ava moved to remove her hands from Sara’s waist, but before she could step back Sara turned to face her and reached for Ava’s hands. Sara started stroking her hands with her thumbs as she looked up at Ava, seriously how tall was this woman. “That’s probably best; we both know how irresistible I am.” Sara said with a smile.

Ava rolled her eyes before leaving the room, her girlfriend was ridiculous.

 

* * *

 

When Sara exited the room, she was wearing jeans and a tank top, the dress would have to wait till later. While Ava didn’t say where they were going Sara hadn’t packed anything that wasn’t beach appropriate so she really had no other options.      

Ava was pacing the hallway, an anxious look on her face, with a jacket draped over her arm and another bouquet in her hand.

“Aves.”

“Oh Hi,” Ava extended her hand to Sara, handing her the second arrangement of flowers. “I got these for you while you were changing.” Ava said while smiling sleepily. “And you should probably put on this jacket, its going to be a little chilly where we’re going.”

Sara smiled as she reached out to take the flowers from Ava’s hand; as she walked back into the room to drop the flowers off she thought about how charming her girlfriend was. She doesn’t often use that word to describe people, but there was no other word that fit Ava better, she was just charming.

When Sara returned to the hallway she immediately grabbed Ava’s hand, wherever they were about to go had Ava on edge emotionally and she wanted her to know that Sara was there for her.

“Ok, lets go.” Ava opened a portal to a field that gave way to a forest of trees. Sara could feel the crispness of the air, she had no idea where they were and when she turned to face Ava she saw that her face had gone white as a sheet.

“Ava?” Sara questioned. “I’m not sure what we are doing here, but if you’re not up to it we don’t have to do this.” Ava nodded her head once to let Sara know she heard her before taking a step towards the trees.

“No I need to do this, they deserved better. Just stay close to me.”

Sara was still lost on what was happening, but she moved with Ava as the woman began walking towards the forest.

“Always.” Sara replied.            

 They had been walking for at least two minutes when Sara decided she should say something to ease the tension in the air.

“You didn’t bring me out here to kill me did you?” Sara had only meant it as a joke, but when Ava stopped and she saw the horrifying look on her face, Sara thinks that she might have hit an exposed nerve.

“Sara,” Ava says while stopping to turn and face the other woman. “I would _never_ hurt you.”

Sara is caught off guard by the intensity and seriousness of Ava statement. Saar knows that Ava wouldn’t hurt her, at least not intentionally, but something in these woods has Ava an edge. Something is making Ava question Sara’s love and trust in her. Sara looks towards the trees for a moment and sees how the light seems to fade the farther in the forest you gaze; she thinks at the densest portion of forest there is nothing that penetrates the dark. Sara remembers the darkness and facing her demons there; perhaps this is where Ava’s demons lie.

Why are we here?

What’s out there in the dark?

Sara doesn’t ask these questions, she trusts Ava will tell her when she is ready. She holds onto Ava’s hand tighter and starts their walk toward the trees once more.

Sara isn’t sure how far they have walked into the forest but the light is beginning to fade significantly. She watches as Ava pulls out a high powered flashlight so they don’t trip over any branches.

“It should be just a few more feet.” Ava whispers. Compared to the silence of the forest her voice sounds like a gun going off; of course there is sound in the forest, it’s full of life, but Sara was a city girl there was never a moment without noise while she was growing up. On the Waverider there was always the sound of the ship or Gideon, like white noise that you get used to, or the sound of the time stream which overall sounded like a rushing waterfall, but when they travelled through different portions of it and you listened hard enough you could hear history happening.

 She wasn’t used to this kind of quiet.

Before Sara had more time to contemplate the sounds of the forest Ava had stopped to announce that they had arrived. They had stopped at a clearing in the forest and Sara was surprised to see it, the rest of the forest was so densely populated with tress she didn’t think there would be a part of it that didn’t have trees. As she looked further she could see that this clearing was man made, someone had cut the tress down.

But why?

What were they making room for?

Sara looked around, but didn’t see anything significant; she turned to Ava to ask what they were doing there, but Ava’s attention was focused on the ground.

That’s when Sara noticed _them._

Graves.

Ava had brought her to a graveyard in the middle of the forest. At first she was confused, why would Ava bring her here, but then she looked closer.

 There were 11 graves neatly lined up in this clearing of the forest. As if someone had painstakingly taking time to make sure they were right next to each other.

Wait _11_ graves. As soon as Sara realized what or who was buried in the ground she turned to Ava, to see tears falling down the womans cheeks. “Oh Ava.” Sara said, while squeezing Ava’s hand.

“This is where he buried them,” Ava replied, briefly choking on her tears, before continuing, “I got Gideon to retrieve the file that Rip made her deleted. It honestly was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be, apparently she thinks I have the right to know the truth. Remember when she hated me.” Ava lets out a watery laugh, before reaching into her pocket to grab a tissue.

That’s when Sara had a chance to study the flowers more closely, there were 11 of them, one for each grave.

One for each Ava.

“When I read that Rip had buried them I used his time courier to cross reference the times when a version of me died to the places Rip visited after that. Before going to 2213 to get another Ava, he would always stop here first.” Ava pause briefly. Sara stands close to Ava, she wants the other woman to feel her presence, as if somehow her company can lessen the pain Ava is in.

“It’s weird that Rip would bury them, knowing what I now know about him I would have never thought he was one for sentiment. But maybe he did care, in his own way.”

The two stand in silence for a while staring at the graves of other versions of Ava. Ava had spent a considerable amount of time thinking that she was different from these versions of her that now lie in the ground, but maybe that wasn’t true. After all she had memories of them and their experiences, so weren’t they a part of her; and in turn didn’t that make her a part of them. She isn’t sure what to think, but she knows that the thought of them being kept in the darkness without any acknowledgement, for who knows how long, had left a sick feeling in her stomach.

She had to come and she them. See these versions of herself that gave their lives to protect people, and in a way gave their lives so she could exist. Ava may not be sure how she feels about them, but she isn’t going to run from what she is. Ava feels Sara squeeze her hand and she remembers why she is here.

“I brought flowers for them.” Ava whispers, but makes no move to lay the flowers down at their graves. She feels rooted to her spot, standing with her feet sinking into the Earth, stuck here just like the other Avas’. If Sara hadn’t moved to walk towards the first grave Ana has no idea of long she would have been standing there.

She is glad Sara agreed to come with her. She doesn’t think she could have faced this alone.

One by one they place a flower at the head of every grave, until they end up standing where they started. Ava feels that she needs to say something to honor their memory.

“I’m sorry that you all had to die for me to live. You deserved better, you deserved so much better.” Sara wraps her arm around Ava’s waist as they stand together. Ava lets out a deep sigh. “Ok, lets go home.”

Walking out of the forest was a lot easier than walking into it, Sara could feel how lighter Ava felt, as if a great burden had been lifted from her shoulders.

Neither one knew what the future would bring, but as they stepped back into the light of day they knew that they were going to live through whatever the World threw at them together.    

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this nonsense I wrote.
> 
> And to be clear when I say I don't know how to write I mean I majored in exercise science in college and I am used to writing research papers; never wrote fiction before this fandom/OTP.
> 
> Wasn't really feeling the ending to this story, but that's the best I could think of.
> 
> Been posting alot of angst, so Ill try to write some smut to make it up to you guys or maybe some comedy. who knows. 
> 
> Having said that I'm seriously considering writing an Avalance Pacific Rim AU, because these two are so compatible. From their first fight sense together facing the Romans I've been thinking about writing this AU. Even tho I'm pretty sure I'm the only one that wants it lol.
> 
> AVA IS BUTCH, dont @ me


End file.
